


Бум-бум-бум

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Зато им всегда есть, чем заняться.





	Бум-бум-бум

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Eisberg. Спасибо за разговоры, бро
> 
> Про то, как Плеруа постоянно трахаются, в четырех зарисовках. Больше стеб, чем порно. Нехронологическое повествование. 
> 
> Вообще, я писала сонгфик, но он немного ушел от текста песни. Тем не менее, название, концепт и некоторые сюжетные элементы остались. Ну и песня-то будто прямо про Юрку с ЖЖ:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MPtXUeUznY  
Извините, она немного для илитки, т.е. на французском, но перевод гуглится легко.

— Все дело в том, — сказал Никифоров, — что я помню Юру совсем маленьким.  
— Ну, да, — прокомментировал Юра по-русски. — Не пизди.

Витька посмотрел на него с укоризной, покачал головой и продолжил:

— Фельцман взял его, когда ему было десять… нет, одиннадцать. Он был мелкий и тощий, и мы все сомневались, что из него выйдет толк. Георгий, помнится мне, дразнил его… нелицеприятными вещами. Козявками, букашками и прочей микроскопической живностью.   
— Это… не очень хорошо, — заметил Джей-Джей, прыснул себе в кулак и нарочито закашлялся. Юра ткнул его локтем в бок и ядовито произнес:  
— “Георгий” меня хотя бы замечал. Для великого Виктора Никифорова я был, словно сор под ногами.   
— Это неправда, — сказал Никифоров, глядя в сторону.  
— Ты даже не знал, как меня зовут.   
— Ну, первые пару недель, может, и не знал. Но ты ошибаешься. Для меня не существовало “сора под ногами”. Просто во время тренировок я оставался сосредоточен, прежде всего, на себе. А вот тебе этого как раз и не хватало. Ты всегда очень бурно реагировал на любые внешние воздействия.  
— И вот тут, — подхватила Мари, — мы подходим к самой сути.   
— Да? — Витька посмотрел на нее. — Ах, да. Что именно я сказал, Мари, дорогая?  
— Внешние воздействия, — пробубнила Мари, барабаня пальцами по собственному колену.   
— Внешние воздействия, — повторил Никифоров, — как известно, бывают разные. Прямые и непрямые.   
— Речь о прямых, — сказала Мари и вздохнула.   
— Вы ебанулись? — спросил Юра. — Кацудон, что с ними?  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Кацуки.  
— Юри! — воскликнул Виктор. — Как нехорошо врать! Знаешь что, давай-ка, скажи это сам.  
— Мари старшая, пусть говорит она.   
— Что-то я раньше не замечала за тобой такой приверженности традициям! Раз так, то ты, Юри, мужчина, ты и говори!  
— Джей-Джей, пойдем отсюда. — Юра в раздражении поднялся на ноги, но Джей-Джей удержал его за запястье и потянул вниз со словами:  
— Подожди, они меня заинтриговали.

Юра закатил глаза, но плюхнулся обратно на диван. Все равно идти в этом занюханном городке было абсолютно некуда, тем более погода не радовала. Он уже несколько десятков раз проклял тот день, когда поддался Витькиным уговорам и согласился “отдохнуть” в Хасецу. Со времени его спонтанной поездки в 2015 году здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось, что весьма красноречиво свидетельствовало о том, какая это глубокая дыра. А могли бы сейчас бархоппить в каком-нибудь условном Берлине. В Хасецу даже не было никаких достопримечательностей — за исключением дебильного храма с прилагающейся к нему дебильной легендой про нинздя. Но Джей-Джей в первый же день сказал ему, Юрочка, хватит ныть, какие тебе еще нужны достопримечательности — и рывком стянул с себя футболку. И, в общем, реально, не все ли равно, в каком городе проводить по полдня в постели? 

— Воздействия, — многозначительно повторил Никифоров.   
— И чего? — спросил Юра.   
— Каждому воздействию должен быть предел.   
— Это что, игра? Я должен угадать слово?  
— В целом, — вмешалась Мари, — меня это не так уж сильно беспокоит, Виктор.  
— Но ты же просыпаешься, — ответил ей Никифоров.  
— Не то чтобы… Скорее неловко перед постояльцами. Но, в конце концов, их не очень много, все-таки еще не сезон…  
— Не хочу я в это играть, — резюмировал Юра. — Какие-то странные у вас игры.   
— Игры! — радостно подхватил Никифоров. — Игры это прекрасная вещь. Особенно тихие игры.  
— Бля, — отозвался Юра.   
— Юрио, — обратилась к нему Мари. — Ты пойми, я не ханжа и, вообще, человек довольно… просвещенный. Но это все же Япония, и у нас бывают… консервативные люди. И я немного волнуюсь с тех пор, как взяла на себя управление “Ю-Топией”... может быть, зря, но…   
— Мне тоже не сразу удалось привыкнуть к японцам, — встрял Витька. — Но ты даже не представляешь себе, как некоторые вещи способны их смутить.   
— О, это я себе отлично представляю, — пробормотал Юра.  
— Мари, — произнес Джей-Джей. — Если мы что-то сделали не так, просто скажи. Мы не обидимся.   
— Нет-нет-нет! — Мари немедленно замахала руками. — Все хорошо! Я очень рада, что вы здесь! И папа с мамой рады, и Юри, и Виктор, и Минако заходит каждый день, но...  
— Но вы бы трахались потише! — выпалил Кацудон и тут же отвернулся и закусил нижнюю губу.   
— И поменьше, — добавил Никифоров. — И желательно, в какое-нибудь не самое позднее время. Но, главным образом, потише. Ладно, Юрочка? 

Мари спрятала лицо в ладонях, Кацудон шумно вздохнул и скомкал низ собственной футболки, Витька широко улыбнулся, а Джей-Джей захохотал и, обвив Юрины плечи одной рукой, пообещал:

— Мы будем вести себя сдержанней. Извини, Мари. 

Мари безмолвно покачала головой, все еще прижимая руки к лицу. Юра готов был умереть со стыда, и умер бы, если бы не мысль о том, что тот день, когда они с Джей-Джеем, вдруг проснувшись посреди ночи в одной постели, не полезут друг другу в трусы, станет началом конца. И он лишь спросил Никифорова по-русски:

— Как это связано с тем, что ты помнишь меня совсем маленьким, позволь узнать?  
— Видишь ли, — протянул Витька. — Довольно странно просыпаться и слышать, как ты стонешь и просишь еще. Поневоле думаешь, что не для этого тебя растил.   
— Ты меня не растил.  
— Так просто говорят. Но ты действительно вырос на моих глазах, а теперь трахаешься за стенкой. Серьезно, Юрочка, нам с Юри очень неловко. Нужно соблюдать некоторые приличия.   
— Я, между прочим, не хотел сюда ехать. Ты сам нас уговаривал.  
— Когда уговаривал, то не думал, что вы постоянно ебетесь. Извини за выражение.   
— А мы вот такие. Извини за то, что существуем.   
— Гордиться своим либидо — последнее дело. Это как гордиться длиной члена, Юрочка. 

Тут Джей-Джей поднял вверх указательный палец, но Юра, бросив в его сторону недовольный взгляд, сбил этот палец своей ладонью. 

— Господи, — произнес Виктор, обращаясь к Кацуки и не переходя, впрочем, на английский. — Кто бы знал, как я скучаю по тем временам, когда Джей-Джей не понимал по-русски, а Юра шарахался от каждого его жеста.   
— Я знаю, — отозвался Кацуки и закивал, стискивая Витькину руку. Юра, хоть и был убежден, что Кацудон ничего не понял, тоже воинственно схватился за только что отвергнутый указательный палец. Не то чтобы он гордился своим либидо. Однако и стесняться ему, пожалуй, было совершенно нечего. 

***

— Какой, — спросил Жан-Жак, изучая себя в зеркале. — Красный?  
— Да почему вечно красный? — Юра резко развернулся к нему. Его волосы в качестве компромисса были заложены за уши. Изначально он собирался завязать их в хвост, Жан-Жак возражал, что это не по-праздничному — больше в шутку, но они даже немного поссорились. Впрочем, такие ссоры заканчивались, едва успев начаться. Жан-Жак сказал, ладно, ладно, Юрочка, ты же знаешь, мне совершенно все равно, можешь идти хоть голым, а Юра проворчал, ну да, этого тебе бы особенно хотелось — и заправил вымытые утром пряди за уши, которые Жан-Жак тут же бросился целовать. Он скучал по Юре больше, чем принято было скучать даже безумно влюбленным — по крайней мере, ему так казалось. А свадьба брата отнимет у них целый день. День, который они могли провести гораздо продуктивнее. Впрочем, Юра его инициативу не поддержал и отпихнул почти сразу, хоть и не прежде, чем Жан-Жак вылизал оба уха и усердно облапал его задницу. Это было совершенно очевидным кокетством, но тут вдруг позвонила мама и заставила его мчаться на другой конец города за какими-то цветочными прибамбасами, про которые все забыли, а потом времени уже не оставалось.   
— Красный значит красивый, — на ломаном русском сообщил Жан-Жак.   
— Узнаю аргумент Бабичевой. — Юра поморщился, сделал два шага в его сторону и вдруг оказался так близко, что Жан-Жак даже прикрыл глаза, хотя Юра почти никогда не лез целоваться сам. Юра вырвал галстук из его рук и резким движением повязал его вокруг собственной головы, решительно затянув на затылке тугим узлом.  
— Ну вот, — произнес Жан-Жак с трагическим выражением лица. — Теперь он мятый! И мне придется пойти на свадьбу собственного брата без галстука! Мама будет в ужасе.   
— У тебя что, нет другого?  
— Нет!  
— Есть, — спокойно возразил Юра. — Иначе бы ты не спрашивал какой. 

Жан-Жак заулыбался и извлек припрятанный ранее второй галстук со словами:

— Зеленый. Под цвет твоих глаз.   
— Он гораздо темнее, чем мои глаза.   
— Под цвет твоих глаз в интимном полумраке.   
— Да? — Юра не отходил от него, и Жан-Жак, бросив зеленый галстук обратно за спину, схватился за концы красного у Юры на затылке и дернул, заставляя того запрокинуть голову и открыть худую шею, к которой тут же приник губами. Юра издал какое-то сдавленное мычание, и Жан-Жак просунул вторую руку ему под пиджак, на пару секунд прижал ладонь к коже через рубашку, а потом скомкал пальцами ткань и потянул вверх, вырывая ее из плена брюк. Юра попытался отстраниться и выдохнул:  
— Блять, помнешь. 

Жан-Жак снова прижал ладонью его спину, не позволяя ему отодвинуться. Какая же у Юры узкая спина. Узкая спина, тонкая талия, почти белоснежная кожа, которая так нежно розовеет от любых сильных эмоций. Жан-Жаку вдруг очень захотелось это увидеть, и он выпустил концы галстука и, недолго думая, принялся расстегивать пуговицы Юриной рубашки. 

— Нет, — произнес Юра. — Нет, нет, нет. Джей-Джей. — И подался ближе к нему, обхватывая руками шею.   
— Зачем ты все время говоришь “нет”? — пробормотал Жан-Жак ему в ухо, вытягивая полы рубашки теперь уже спереди и дергая не желающий поддаваться ремень. Юра забрался пальцами ему в волосы и прошептал:   
— Возлагаю ответственность на тебя.  
— Паршивец. — Жан-Жак поднырнул под его скулу и сдавил кожу зубами. Юра ойкнул и попытался боднуть его головой. Жан-Жак рванул ремень, который, наконец, все же поддался, рванул рубашку, пролез рукой в брюки, двинул бедром, тесня Юру в сторону окна, под которым находился письменный стол.   
— Серьезно? — спросил Юра. — Твой брат женится через час.  
— Как будто тебе долго надо, — парировал Жан-Жак.   
— Я не об этом. Ты что, правда собираешься мне дрочить в доме своих родителей? Там уже гости приходят.   
— Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть. — Жан-Жак вытащил руку из его брюк, чтобы залезть в собственный карман, и через мгновение помахал у него перед глазами квадратиком фольги.   
— Ты больной, — сказал Юра. — Больной, Джей-Джей.   
— Я слишком редко тебя вижу. — Жан-Жак, наконец, сдернул с его лба этот идиотский галстук, и пшеничные волосы взмыли вверх вслед за тканью, а потом снова рассыпались водопадом, попали Юре в глаза — и он смешно замотал головой, от чего Жан-Жак, кажется, совсем тронулся умом. Во всяком случае, он едва отдавал себе отчет в собственных действиях, разворачивая Юру спиной, толкая вперед, к столу, задирая его рубашку, чтобы провести пальцем по выступающим позвонкам и услышать, как Юра захлебывается очередным оскорблением. 

После церемонии мама, дождавшись, пока Юра куда-то отойдет, подошла к Жан-Жаку и незаметно сунула ему в руку что-то мелкое и твердое. Жан-Жак вопросительно посмотрел на нее и перевел взгляд на свою ладонь, где торжественно возлежала белая пуговица. Желудок крутануло, но Жан-Жак лишь сдержанно улыбнулся. 

— Это зачем?  
— Верни законному владельцу.  
— Кому?  
— Джей-Джей, не придуривайся. — Мама смотрела на него грозно. — Я понимаю, что вы молодые, но это довольно неприлично с вашей стороны. Хоть дверь запирайте. Если бы на моем месте был твой отец, он бы хлопнулся в обморок.   
— Черт, мам. — Жан-Жак зажмурился и потряс головой. — Прости. Я больше никогда так не буду, обещаю.  
— Ага. — Мама скептически поджала губы. — И Юре передай. — И положила ему на ладонь еще одну пуговицу. Жан-Жак вздохнул и, когда она отошла, сунул обе в карман, мысленно перед ней извиняясь. Потому что, во-первых, Юре он, конечно, ничего передавать не собирался. А во-вторых, если бы перенесся сейчас в прошлое, то поступил бы точно так же. А дверь там все равно не запирается уже сто лет.

*** 

— Вот это удача, — сказал Джей-Джей.   
— Не удача, — ответил Юра. — Я тебя ждал.   
— Как мило с твоей стороны. — Жан-Жак нажал кнопку и опасливо оглянулся. Лобби отеля было почти пустым, что поздно вечером в будний день, наверное, можно считать логичным.   
— Где ты шляешься так поздно? — спросил Юра.   
— Гулял, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Думал.  
— О чем это?  
— О тебе, Юрочка. Конечно, о тебе. — Джей-Джей еще ни разу не взглянул на него. Юра чувствовал возникшее между ними напряжение, и, если бы знал Джей-Джея хуже, то наверняка заподозрил бы его в том, что он что-то скрывает. К счастью, он знал Джей-Джея как облупленного.   
— Лучше б о своей программе думал.   
— Я устал думать о программе. Хотя фантазии о тебе отнимают энергии не меньше. — Джей-Джей, наконец, посмотрел в его сторону, и, как обычно, все избитые выражения про “пронзить взглядом” обрели для Юры вполне прикладной смысл. — Особенно когда они вдруг претворяются в жизнь. Ты что здесь делаешь?   
— Ты не рад меня видеть?   
— Это правда ты?   
— Нет, ты просто видишь сон.   
— В это я готов поверить. — Тут двери лифта приглашающе распахнулись перед ними с мелодичным звуком. — Хотя во сне лифт бы не приехал.  
— Да ладно. — Юра огляделся напоследок, схватил его за рукав и потянул внутрь. — Это же твой сон. А ты хочешь побыстрее оказаться со мной в своем номере. Пошли.

Джей-Джей безропотно последовал за ним и нажал седьмой этаж. Юра потянулся мимо него и надавил на кнопку закрывания дверей, чтобы никто другой не успел войти, застыл, дожидаясь, но Джей-Джей стиснул его запястье и притянул к губам еще до того, как створки сомкнулись, а когда пол дрогнул, сигнализируя начало движения, Юру уже прижимали спиной к стене, лезли ладонями под футболку и засовывали в рот требовательный язык. 

— Камеры, — пробормотал Юра, как только язык переключился на его шею.   
— Никто на них не смотрит постоянно, — отозвался Джей-Джей. Его губы, произнося эти слова, шевелились и задевали кожу, от чего та покрылась предательскими мурашками.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, — выдохнул Юра. — Я бы поставил на то… что там… сидит какой-то извращенец и… наблюдает.

Джей-Джей отстранился, ухмыльнулся, потянулся в сторону — кабина лифта дернулась и встала. 

— Ну, пусть наблюдает.   
— Джей-Джей, ты дебил, — сказал Юра, глядя ему в глаза. — Тут не жилой дом, а отель. Кто-нибудь сразу увидит, что один из лифтов не работает.   
— Это же мой сон. — Джей-Джей склонился к нему и опять принялся слюнявить его шею.  
— Дурак что ли, — прошептал Юра. — Какой сон. Это я… я… приехал… за тебя болеть... черт. Джей-Джей, перестань. Давай поднимемся в номер. 

Джей-Джей вместо ответа задрал ему футболку, согнулся пополам и прижался губами к животу, опускаясь на колени. О нет, только не это. Это же сюжет из плохой комедии. Джей-Джей расстегивает ему штаны, берет в рот его член, Юра решает, что ему на все наплевать, лифт трогается, они этого не замечают, и двери распахиваются прямо перед горничной, которая от шока роняет стопку свежевыглаженных простыней. Или лучше подушку — та лопается и повсюду разлетается пух. Горничная визжит, постояльцы выглядывают из номеров, фото на всех ресурсах, репутации, а то и карьере конец. 

Юра вцепился в волосы Джей-Джея и потянул вверх. Джей-Джей что-то промычал ему в живот, от чего по Юриной коже пробежала очередная волна мурашек. Шелестнула пуговица, прожжужала молния, и Юра в отчаянии потянул за волосы сильнее. Джей-Джей сжал его член ладонью и все-таки подчинился, поднимаясь на ноги. Юра, закрепляя успех, обхватил его руками за шею, поцеловал и шепнул:

— Только быстрее. И я этого делать не буду. По крайней мере, не здесь.  
— Окей. — Джей-Джей поспешно размазал предэякулят пальцем по его головке и начал двигать рукой, наращивая темп до предела за считанные секунды. Дрочер херов. Наверное, только и делает, что дрочит у себя в Монреале. Юра закрыл глаза и представил себе все, чем они еще займутся сегодня в номере на седьмом этаже. Как на седьмом небе. Хотя седьмое небо ассоциировалось у Юры с чем-то нежным и, хуже того, возвышенным. А между ним и Джей-Джеем обычно бывало жарко, как в аду. Наверняка содомиты мучаются в кипящих котлах именно на седьмом круге. Будто мало в жизни символизма и случайных совпадений. Джей-Джей принялся вылизывать у него под ухом, и это, как зачастую и раньше, стало последней каплей. Юра кончил в немедленно остановившуюся ладонь, непроизвольно дернулся, выдохнул, одной рукой натянул штаны и посмотрел на Джей-Джея. Тот широко улыбнулся и отжал “стоп”. Юра потянулся целоваться, и Джей-Джей накрыл его губы своими, снова залез пальцами под одежду, и Юра, почувствовав кожей теплое и вязкое, резко отстранился и приготовился его обматерить, но тут лифт остановился и двери открылись.

— Добрый вечер, — произнес суховатый женский голос. Юра обернулся, понимая, что нещадно краснеет, и буркнул что-то невразумительное в ответ. Дама, к счастью, оказалась незнакомой. Джей-Джей, выходя из лифта, радостно пожелал ей приятного вечера. Дама смерила его подозрительным взглядом, нахмурилась, посмотрела на Юру, поджала губы и ткнула в кнопку лобби. 

— Ничего не докажешь, старая карга, — пообещал Юра в закрывшиеся двери. Джей-Джей захохотал, подхватил его за локоть и потащил вглубь коридора. 

*** 

— Нет, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Я не особенно умею готовить. Только базовые блюда. А это все покупное, у нас и времени-то не было.   
— Ты разве не позавчера прилетел? — спросила Мила.   
— Д-да, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Но м-м… режим сбился после самолета. 

На самом деле, они собирались готовить все сами. Юра даже в какой-то момент увлекся, высылая ему рецепты, которые Жан-Жак изучал в аэропорту перед рейсом. Но когда дошло до дела, они, разумеется, нашли занятие поинтересней, чем выпечка пирогов и нарезка салатов. 

— Понятно. — Мила кивнула и бросила тоскливый взгляд на уже лишившийся изрядной части пирог. — Джей-Джей, ты ведь меня не выдашь, если я съем второй кусок, а всем скажу, что это первый.  
— Разумеется, нет, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Приятного аппетита.

Мила быстро схватила нож, Жан-Жак улыбнулся, и тут его мобильный на столе завибрировал. Жан-Жак скосил взгляд на экран — и немедленно вцепился в телефон, стараясь закрыть его рукой от Милы.

“Пойдем трахнемся в ванной”, — написал ему Юра.

Юра сидел на другом конце стола, и, когда Жан-Жак встретился с ним взглядом, провел языком по нижней губе, недвусмысленно указал глазами в коридор, а потом снова посмотрел на что-то втолковывающего ему Георгия Поповича. 

“Ты пьяный что ли?” — набрал Жан-Жак. Мила, наконец, отрезала себе второй кусок, но, видя, что Жан-Жак углубился в сообщения, тоже полезла за мобилой. Юрин день рождения уже почти перешел в ту стадию, когда все перестают вести общий разговор за столом и начинают свободно перемещаться по квартире, обсуждать политику на кухне и “выходить подышать” на лестничную клетку. 

“Нет” “Гошка занудствует” “И я задумался о тебе”  
“Меня немного пугает то, что Гошино занудство напоминает тебе обо мне”  
“Не умничай” “Я жду тебя через минуту”

Жан-Жак снова поднял взгляд. Юра положил ладонь Гоше на плечо, что-то сказал, нежно улыбаясь, поднялся на ноги и скрылся в коридоре. Жан-Жак пооткрывал и позакрывал какие-то приложения, чтобы Мила не решила, будто он освободился, и не попыталась возобновить беседу. Однако Мила тоже, кажется, ушла с головой в переписку. Жан-Жак отсчитал в уме шестьдесят секунд, добавил еще десять и тоже встал, сунул телефон в карман. Никто не спросил, куда он идет, и Жан-Жак беспрепятственно добрался до двери в ванную, осторожно и тихо постучал. Дверь чуть не ударила его по лбу — хорошо, что он успел вовремя отскочить. Юра втянул его внутрь буквально за грудки, повернул замок, и Жан-Жак, приложившись спиной к двери, опрокинул его на себя, словно окунаясь в горячую воду. Тут же стало невозможно жарко, и Юра, словно услышав его мысли, принялся лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки. Жан-Жак вовсе не был уверен, что им стоит раздеваться полностью, когда дом полон гостей, кто-нибудь из которых скоро наверняка начнет ломиться в ванную. Тем не менее, он позволил Юре разделаться с рубашкой и молнией джинсов, а потом шепнул: 

— Включи воду. 

Юра отстранился, тяжело дыша, но кивнул, развернулся и открыл кран, а потом выдвинул ящик под зеркалом, пошуровал там рукой и кинул в Жан-Жака флаконом смазки.

— То есть в прямом смысле трахаться? — спросил Жан-Жак, поймав его на лету.  
— А я что написал?  
— Давай я тебе отсосу.  
— Да чего ты ссышь? — фыркнул Юра.  
— Там полно людей.  
— Ну, и что? — Юра пожал плечами. — Дверь закрыта. Это моя квартира и мой день рождения.   
— Все-таки ты пьяный, — резюмировал Жан-Жак.  
— Еще скажи, что не хочешь воспользоваться моим состоянием! — воскликнул Юра, опасно сверкнул взглядом и ласково добавил: — Мудак.

Жан-Жак подался вперед, взял его за плечи и резко развернул лицом к зеркалу. Юра неловко схватился за края раковины, и на пол посыпались тюбики, салфетки, зубные щетки. Юра расплылся в диковатой улыбке, и Жан-Жак сдавил ладонью его затылок и нажал, заставляя смотреть вниз. Юра двинул назад бедрами, выгнул спину, и Жан-Жак стянул штаны с него, с себя, и другой рукой дернул за волосы. Они опять встретились взглядами в зеркале, и он спросил:

— Растягивать?  
— Не утруждайся, — отозвался Юра с безумным оскалом. — Давай, сделай мне больно.   
— Блять. — Жан-Жак отвел глаза, вылил смазку на собственный уже давно твердый член и швырнул флакон за спину. — Почему я иду у тебя на поводу, а, Юра? Ты даже когда не отбрыкиваешься, умудряешься все перевернуть с ног на голову.   
— Потому что ты меня любишь, — сказал Юра, и Жан-Жак снова посмотрел в зеркало, покрепче сжал в горсти его волосы, и с силой толкнулся вперед. Юра выматерился, заскулил и зажмурился. Жан-Жак, чувствуя, как сжимаются его мышцы, потянул волосы сильнее и потребовал:  
— Открой глаза. И, ради всего святого, молчи. 

Совсем молчать Юра, конечно, не мог. Он бормотал ругательства, со свистом втягивал воздух, сдавленно стонал, и оставалось только надеяться, что шум воды все это немного глушит — хотя звук тела, ударяющегося о тело, было не заглушить. Жан-Жак так и не выпустил его волосы, и Юра дрочил себе сам — правой рукой, побелевшими пальцами левой продолжая сжимать раковину и глядя на него, глядя, глядя своими метающими сумасшедшие искры глазищами. 

Все длилось слишком долго и закончилось слишком быстро. Жан-Жак подобрал с пола упавшие склянки и, пока Юра умывался, вышел из ванной первым. Никого не встретив в коридоре, он с облегчением вздохнул, но на пороге кухни столкнулся с Гошиной девушкой, и та как-то неясно то ли улыбнулась, то ли скривилась, отвела взгляд и прошмыгнула мимо него в комнату. Жан-Жак привалился спиной к стене. Конечно, они слышали — если не все, то достаточно. И это, наверное, действительно плохо, вульгарно и неприлично. Вот только ему так и не стало стыдно.

— Зато нам всегда есть, чем заняться, — произнес он то ли вслед Гошиной девушке, то ли просто в никуда — и широко улыбнулся.


End file.
